


UPDATE! (changes on works)

by Psyched_Savant



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F, Relocation, Youtube restriction, videos, vimeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyched_Savant/pseuds/Psyched_Savant
Summary: Hi, kindly take the time to read this.





	UPDATE! (changes on works)

Hi!

Sorry for this duplicate post but it is important. For interested viewers of my work that has a Youtube restriction on their country, I apologize for the inconvenience and the wait. I have copyright claims on the second and third videos that I posted. I might take them down soon. BUT I found a new home for them. Kindly check them out at Vimeo.

Video Stats:

1. [Squad Goals: Hope Zion and Maggie's love life (Lintz story)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11366730) 

  * **Youtube Link** : https://youtu.be/hbEeb1BowSk (This one does not have a copyright restriction so all is well. I will still upload it on VImeo though.)
  * **Vimeo link** :



2. [Squad Goals: All hands on deck for the final journey (Lintz story)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11380626)

  * **Youtube Link** : https://youtu.be/JFVqbG3B4lI 
  * **Vimeo link** : https://vimeo.com/224464588



3. [Maggie and Sydney - I'm yours (Alessia Cara)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11415225)

  * **Youtube link:** https://youtu.be/3G4-DpjWHRw
  * **Vimeo Link:** https://vimeo.com/224470410



All individual 'works' of the said videos are updated too. This is just my formal announcement for all of you.

Next:If you guys are interested, I **might** post the "Origins of Squad Goals" (outtakes, fillers and basically the whole story behind the two videos). Not entirely sure about this idea since the video is around 24 minutes long and the two videos can pretty much stand on its own. However, if you really want to see it, drop a comment below. 

 

Finally, thanks for the support. Shout out to Hazel for calling my attention. I really appreciate it.


End file.
